Ponderings of Jinchuriki
by Ashimnotatree
Summary: Snapshots of Jinchurikis when they really need to think or are feeling something profound/lifechanging. Conatins past Jinchuriki and one nameless OC. DACTTEC universe. Rated T to be safe. Lots of different themes


**Hey guys, I am still working on DACTTEC but wanted to get this story out for testing. This is a drabble story with all the drabbles focusing on times when any Jinchuriki may have thought on things. This is for me to unleash my slightly deeper side. I've put the type as General because honestly, this is going to have lots of different themes in it. Possibly some romance ones in there. Any way, so in addition to my DACTTEC Jinchuriki, there will be Mito and Kushina Uzumaki and one nameless OC. The OC and Uzumakis' drabbles probably won't pop up much but I thought you guys could just ignore them if you don't want to read it.**

**This is a fic where the aim is for me to show a more mature and thinking aspect to me, so there probably won't be as many of the random and childish things that I tend to throw into ANs occasionally.**

**Disclaimer: Just an analysis on Jinchuriki and their methods of dealing with things, in other words NOT MINE**

_Who am I?_

A question most people don't really need to ask, eventually finding themselves within their names and families. I don't have either.

_Who am I?_

Whoever my parents were, they sacrificed me to this fate before they died and only told one other person what my name was. That person was the one who made me what I am now. A Jinchuriki. By the time shinobi found me, the man was already dead, leaving me nameless.

_Who am I?_

No-one cared enough to find out who I was when I was born and nobody cared enough to give me a new name.

_Who am I?_

But, everything has to have a name of some sort. Otherwise, you will never be able to identify them. The closest thing to an actual name I have is my title as a Jinchuriki. It was perfect for the village, a name that would remind me every day what my curse was and why I didn't have a real name.

_Who am I?_

As I got slightly older, old enough to be in control of myself. The Kage decided that it was time for me to begin training. He had been a military official before becoming a shinobi and believed we were just soldiers and that as Kage, he could do anything he wanted us to do because he was a superior officer. My village wasn't like Konoha, Jinchuriki's were weapons. Nothing more, nothing less. I spent my childhood being trained to kill other people and follow my village and its leaders unquestioningly.

_Who am I?_

And then, one day, the village had enough of being treated like a military base. The shinobi rose up, supported by civilians and removed the Kage and his loyal soldiers. Suddenly, I wasn't a weapon anymore. But I was still hated and feared, the curse of every Jinchuriki, excluded from being normal forever.

_Who am I?_

The new Kage was better than the one before him. He treated me as a person even if he couldn't help me know my name. But he doesn't know, he took away my purpose. How am I supposed to drown out the questions screaming in my mind without the rigorous non-stop regime?

_Who am I?_

Before, when I wasn't training I was being tested, when I wasn't being tested I was fighting, when I wasn't fighting I was on some sort of mission, when I wasn't on a mission I was eating, when I wasn't eating I was sleeping. Now I have free time and the questions won't go away.

_Who am I?_

Who were my parents? Why are the people so stupid? Why did I stay here until I couldn't leave? How am I meant to change their opinions of me? How am I meant to chase away their fears? Is there anyone who truly cares for me as me? Why was I chosen to be this? Why am I so loyal to them?  
And the one that screams the loudest at every second of every minute of every hour of every day…

_Who am I?_

I never had time to develop hobbies, I don't really know what I like and don't like, I don't know what I'm scared of or what makes me happy, I don't have family and my 'personality' changes depending on who I'm around, a product of ingrained habit forced into to me to 'always fit in and be what conflicts with people least' so I would never attract suspicion or anger outside of the village.

_Who am I?_

I have nothing, no leader, no real home, no dreams, no ambition, no real will or goal to live for, no friends, no family, no true understanding of what a Jinchuriki is meant to be other than knowing 'something more than this'. The stars shine above me. Something I hear people wax eloquent about the beauty of. I see nothing but cold sparkles in an uncaring blackness.

_Who am I?_

I am a void. I am a contradiction. I am an orphan. I am a Jinchuriki. I am empty. I am dreamless. I am purposeless. I am a discarded weapon. I am alone. I am forgotten in the space between hatred and love. I am useless to these people now. I am worthless. I am empty. I am nothing but empty titles and labels.

_Who am I?_

I am _nobody._

**Angsty maybe? So this is the poor nameless Jinchuriki. They were brought up as a weapon so harshly that they never had time to know themselves like normal people do. And now they have nothing but free time to think about it and it is driving them mad. **

**I know some authors don't like OCs and I can understand that. But you must remember, this OC doesn't have a name, village, rank, ability or even gender mentioned within the drabble. IT could apply to any Jinchuriki made in a village outside of Konoha. And don't worry about this Jinchuriki showing up anywhere in any of my Naruto stories. IT's just a nameless character created purely for me to voice some of my general ideas of Jinchurikis' thought processes. It is purely for **_**this **_**fic only.**

**Now that's out of the way, I want to tell people that like my other story, flames won't stop this fic so don't bother. I think that they are just annoying and not even constructive. No-one makes you read this stuff. I've read plenty of stuff I don't like but I just leave the webpage or book and find something else to my tastes. You don't have to comment if you don't like something and if you really want to comment, just make it constructive and tell the author what you would like to read or how you think the story could be improved. **

**Just needed to get this rant out of me. As some of you may guess, I was listening to Simple Plan's Astronaut whilst writing this. Awesome band, even awesomer song. In my opinion anyway. **


End file.
